starwarsanimatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Disciple
Dark Disciple is the book based on 8 unproduced episodes of the hit Cartoon Network television series Star Wars:The Clone Wars. Synopsis In the war for control of the galaxy between the armies of the dark side and the Republic, former Jedi Master turned ruthless Sith Lord Count Dooku has grown ever more brutal in his tactics. Despite the powers of the Jedi and the military prowess of their clone army, the sheer number of fatalities is taking a terrible toll. And when Dooku orders the massacre of a flotilla of helpless refugees, the Jedi Council feels it has no choice but to take drastic action: targeting the man responsible for so many war atrocities, Count Dooku himself. But the ever-elusive Dooku is dangerous prey for even the most skilled hunter. So the Council makes the bold decision to bring both sides of the Force’s power to bear—pairing brash Jedi Knight Quinlan Vos with infamous one-time Sith acolyte Asajj Ventress. Though Jedi distrust for the cunning killer who once served at Dooku’s side still runs deep, Ventress’s hatred for her former master runs deeper. She’s more than willing to lend her copious talents as a bounty hunter—and assassin—to Vos’s quest. Together, Ventress and Vos are the best hope for eliminating Dooku—as long as the emerging feelings between them don’t compromise their mission. But Ventress is determined to have her retribution and at last let go of her dark Sith past. Balancing the complicated emotions she feels for Vos with the fury of her warrior’s spirit, she resolves to claim victory on all fronts—a vow that will be mercilessly tested by her deadly enemy . . . and her own doubt. Chapter One Chapter Two Chapter Three Chapter Four Chapter Five Chapter Six Chapter Seven Chapter Eight Chapter Nine Chapter Ten Chapter Eleven Chapter Twelve Chapter Thirteen Chapter Fourteen Chapter Fifteen Chapter Sixteen Chapter Seventeen Chapter Eighteen Chapter Nineteen Chapter Twenty Chapter Twenty-One Chapter Twenty-Two Chapter Twenty-Three Chapter Twenty-Four Chapter Twenty-Five Chapter Twenty-Six Chapter Twenty-Seven Chapter Twenty-Eight Chapter Twenty-Nine Chapter Thirty Chapter Thirty-One Chapter Thirty-Two Chapter Thirty-Three Chapter Thirty-Four Chapter Thirty-Five Chapter Thirty-Six Chapter Thirty-Seven Chapter Thirty-Eight Chapter Thirty-Nine Chapter Fourty Chapter Fourty-One Chapter Fourty-Two Characters Featured * Akar-Deshu (Death) * Ashu-Nyamal (Death) * Padme Amidala * Kav Baylons (Death) * Depa Billaba * Block * Blue * Boil * Bossk * C-21 Highsinger * Commander Cody * Chubor (Death) * Jesse * Captain Rex * Count Dooku * Embo * Boba Fett * Fife * Kit Fisto * General Grievous * Kamu * Obi-Wan Kenobi * Ki-Adi-Mundi * Plo Koon * Marg Krim * Tezzka Krim * Laalee * Marrok * Ziton Moj * Moregi * Rakshu (Death) * Oppo Rancisis * Latts Razzi * Anakin Skywalker * Darth Sidious * Sumdin (Death) * Teegu (Death) * Tholme (Death) * Threepwood * Thurg * Shaak Ti * Saesee Tiin * Tracker * Sheb Valaad * Asajj Ventress (Death) * Quinlan Vos * Vram * Mace Windu * Yoda * Wullf Yularen Trivia * This book is based on 8 unproduced episodes of Star Wars: The Clone wars ** Episode 1: Lethal Alliance ** Episode 2: The Mission ** Episode 3: Conspirators ** Episode 4: Dark Disciple ** Episode 5: Saving Vos Part I ** Episode 6: Saving Vos Part II ** Episode 7: Traitor ** Episode 8: The Path Category:Books Category:Canon Material